V7.8
* New Champion: * New skin: * New skin: |Release = April 19th, 2017 |Related = 7.8 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.7 |Next = V7.9 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: Conqueror Karma profileicon.png|Conqueror Karma Gift of Magic profileicon.png|Gift of Magic Blazing Feathers profileicon.png|Blazing Feathers Cosmic Blade profileicon.png|Cosmic Blade Cosmic Reaver profileicon.png|Cosmic Reaver Cosmic Genesis profileicon.png|Cosmic Genesis Dusk and Dawn profileicon.png|Dusk and Dawn The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Conqueror Ward.png|Conqueror Ward PVP.net * Legend of the Poro King returns from 4/21/17 (12:00 PT) - 4/25/17 (04:00 PT) and 4/28/17 (12:00 PT) - 5/2/17 (04:00 PT). League of Legends V7.8 General ;Club * Fixed a bug where Club names could disappear from the in-game scoreboard hovercard. ;League Client Update * Fixed an issue that was causing the PLAY button to appear grayed out. * The client will now automatically focus on the password field after launching. * Your profile background will once again display the correct champion. * Fixed an issue that was preventing the settings panel from opening. * Fixed an issue with audio hitching during login. * Fixed an issue that delayed ready check pop up while editing your Runes / Masteries. * Fixed an issue that prevented the chat window from opening after completing a game. * Fixed a rare issue that caused chat to become invisible. * Reduced padding and altered layout of text in chats to specifically improve Club chat readability. * Added new message notification visibility to collapsed folders. ;Loot * The description for Hextech Chests in the Loot menu now displays the possible contents inside. ;Minion * Fixed a bug where Order's (one of Summoner's Rift side) minions incorrectly spawned behind the nexus turret. ;Ward Death Audio * Wards now play the gold gain sound when killed. Champions ; * ** Hellbent now also refreshes upon dealing or taking damage from monsters. ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** Missing health ratio increased to missing health}} from . ; * ** Bonus true damage reduced to 10% from 15%. ** Bonus true damage is no longer reduced by magic resistance. * ** Maximum health ratio reduced to % target's maximum health}} from % target's maximum health}}. ; * ** Recall particles no longer stretch back to the Spawning Pool. * ** Magic shield now properly recharges after he revives. * ** Fixed a bug where disconnecting during the cast of Hero's Entrance could cause Galio to be unable to target units and structures. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes pass through targets close to walls. ; * ** Dropping brush directly on top of an epic monster no longer hides it from enemy vision. You can still deny enemy vision of an entire area by creating walls of brush, thereby denying vision of the monster. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Jax could not use plant after casting Leap Strike. ; * ** Can now be buffered. Casts input as Lay Waste explodes will now automatically fire once Lay Waste comes off cooldown, unless Karthus cancels the command. ; * ** Fixed a bug where his particles would flicker when zooming in and out. ; * ** No longer shows the incorrect visuals when evolving his Void Assault. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 18 at all levels. ** Fixed a bug that caused its cooldown to not be reduced when killed a unit. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Now costs the correct amount of mana. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 18 from 20. * ** Voidling health reduced to 2 from 3. ** Voidling bounty reduced to from . ; * ** *** Now displays the correct particles during Meditate, not his base skin particles. ; * Stats ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** No longer gets a second Visionary passive after recalling. ; - New champion * ** Rakan's periodically generates a (13 level)}} shield. Damaging an enemy champion with a basic attack or ability reduces Fey Feathers cooldown by 1 second. ** If either Rakan or is , the other may move nearby and activate their own recall to join them. Both reach base at the time of which the initiator's recall ends. ** 3 every 2 levels}} seconds * ** Rakan slings an enchanted feather forward, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. If that enemy was a champion or epic monster, a small circular area is marked around Rakan. After a short period of time or if an ally champion comes into contact with the marked area, Rakan heals himself and surrounding allies by 7 every pair level and 8 every impair level}} . ** 60 ** seconds * ** Rakan dashes forward, landing stylishly at his destination. After a dramatic pause, he leaps into the air, dealing magic damage and surrounding enemies for 1 second. ** ** seconds * ** Rakan leaps to an ally champion, shielding them for for 3 seconds. Battle Dance can be re-cast for 5 seconds at no cost. When re-cast, Rakan may select the same target again. ' If is the target, ''Battle Dance is able to be cast from an increased range.' ** ** seconds * ** '''Rakan' enchants his coat with a captivating sheen for the next 4 seconds, dealing magic damage and each enemy he touches for seconds. Enemies can only be affected once. Rakan benefits from 50% bonus movement speed for the duration, which is briefly increased to 200% upon first damaging an enemy champion before decaying back down to 50%. ** 100 ** seconds seconds ; * ** Cooldown reset now occurs when or are cast, rather than when they hit their targets. ; * ** Empowered attack dealing bonus magic damage to non-champions. ** Empowered attack now deal an additional magic damage. ** Empowered attack against monsters deals double damage, magic damage, but is still capped. * ** Energy cost reduced to 150 from 180. ** Width increased to 120 from 100. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base shield value reduced to from . ** Shield now increases by 1% for every , up to total shield at . ; * ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Basic attacks dealing bonus physical damage. ** Persistent effect now also happen on every third attack after the first. ** Base damage over time reduced to from . ** New applications of the damage over time effect on a target already affected now deals remaining damage instantly. * ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Granting % life steal. ** First attack and every third attack after heals for % of maximum health}}, increased by 1% for every , up to * ** Mana cost changed to from . * ** Mana cost changed to from . ; * Green Chroma ** Made easier to see on Summoner's Rift. ; - New champion * ** After casting an ability, Xayah's next 3 basic attacks strike all enemies along their path, dealing 100% damage to her main target and 50% pass-through damage to other enemies. At her maximum attack range, a will be left in the ground for 6 seconds. Xayah can store up to 5 empowered attacks. ** If either Xayah or is , the other may move nearby and activate their own recall to join them. Both reach base at the time of which the initiator's recall ends. * ** After a brief wind-up, Xayah hurls two feather-blades in quick succession in the target direction, and leaving 2 on the ground at maximum range. The feather-blades deal physical damage to all enemies they pass through, reduced to 50% against units beyond the first. ** 50 ** seconds * ** Xayah surrounds herself with a storm of feathers-blades for 4 seconds, granting her % bonus attack speed}}, 20% increased damage on her attacks, and 30% bonus movement speed for seconds whenever she attacks a champion. If is nearby, he will also gain Deadly Plumage, in turn increasing the bonus damage on each of them to 40%. ** ** seconds * ** Xayah recalls all her , dealing physical damage to enemies they strike on their way toward her, increasing by % for every . Minions take 50% damage. Each to strike a target deals 10% less damage than the last, with a minimum of 10% damage. Enemies struck by at least 3 are for 1 second. ** 40 ** seconds * ** Xayah leaps into the air, becoming briefly untargetable but still able to move. After a short delay, she unleashes a volley of feather-blades forward in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies struck and leaving a line of 5 at the end of Featherstorm's maximum range. ** ** seconds ; * ** Fixed a bug where he and his chromas were using the classic skin's SFX. ; * ** *** Chromas no longer use the base skin particles. Summoner's Rift ; * Mini krugs now leash back to their nook, not to the place they fell when their parent died. ; * Now submerges a bit more slowly, allowing hit VFX for things that killed her to play. Howling Abyss ;Assists * Assist timer on champion kills increased to 20 seconds from 10. * Assist timer on turret kills increased to 30 seconds from 10. ;Health Relics * Initial spawn tie reduced to 2:00 from 3:00. * Heal reduced to level)}} from level)}}. * Now also heals for an additional 2% per , up to 200% ( level)}}). ;Items * , , , , , , , , , . ;Minions * Grants each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill (1400 range). * Melee minion gold reduced to from . * Caster minion gold reduced to from . * Initial spawn time reduced to 0:45 from 1:00. * Wave spawn timer reduced to 25 seconds from 30. * Siege minion spawns every other wave, starting with the first wave, from every three waves, starting with the third wave. * Minion growth timer reduced to 60 seconds from 90. * Super minion base armor increased to 100 from 30. * Base attack damage increased to 306 from 180. * Champions and minions gain 20% out-of-combat bonus movement speed while near allied super minions. ;Poros * No longer begin the game hidden in brush. * Now wander around the map on their own accord. * Poro smell detection radius reduced. * Health reduced to 1000 from 100000 (still unkillable). * Fixed a bug where poros would die when they exploded. * Two additional poros have been added to the lane. * Fixed some animation bugs with happy poros. ; * Tooltip now indicates that it plays your recall animation. Twisted Treeline ;Altars * Unlock time reduced to 2:30 from 3:00. ;Death timers * Slightly up early and down later. ;Experience * Champion kills grant 10% less experience for each level higher you are than the enemy slain, capping at 50%. * Synced with Summoner's Rift. ;Health relics * Initial time spawn reduced to 2:30 from 3:00. * Heal reduced to level)}} from level)}}. * Now also heals for an additional 2% per , up to 200% ( level)}}). * No longer heal for double the intended amount. ;Minions * Minion damage to turrets now scales with game time, increasing every 60 seconds. * Cast minion attack growth every 60 seconds increased to from 1. * Siege minion gold increased to from . * Siege minion base armor increased to 100 from 30. * Siege minion base attack damage increased to 306 from 180. * Initial minion spawn reduced to 0:45 from 1:15. * Initial siege minion spawn rate increase reduced to 10 minutes from 12. ;Monsters * Initial monster spawn reduced to 1:05 from 1:35. * Vilemaw base health reduced to 4500 from 5500. ;Nexus turrets * Attack speed reduced to from . ; * Recharge timer begins at 1:00 from 1:30. Masteries ; * Now has a louder visual effect when it activates. es:V7.8 fr:V7.8 pl:V7.8 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes